¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte?
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Mi ideología no parece ser de agrado para la mayoría. Pero mientras alguien... aunque solo uno esté dispuesto a aceptarlo; se es bienvenido. Solo les pido que tengan cuidado al tomar esa decisión. Aun si solo es para seguir la corriente y averiguar qué tipo de amigo soy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** How to Train Your Dragon, ni sus personajes me pertenece; si no a sus respectivos autores.

Solo la trama

 **Nota:**

Au y OoC.

* * *

Siempre ha habido una pregunta que me han hecho con el único fin de hacerme pensar lo desdichado que soy. Sin embargo nunca lograron que me sintiera así. La misma pregunta de siempre _'¿Por qué no tienes amigos?';_ Para concluir _'Deberías ser más sociable'._ Como si su pregunta fuera formulada solo para darme una buena solución. Vaya solución; tan patética y predecible, como si no lo supiera antes o simplemente fuera el gran descubrimiento para una persona solitaria.

Ellos me observan esperando una respuesta a lo cual solo respondo con un encogimiento de hombros. Cuando los veo alejarse después de mi respuesta siento una enorme tranquilidad y en el interior me siento feliz.

No lo saben pero estando así me siento a gusto; no hay necesidad de ser hipócrita con alguien. No me esfuerzo en hacer amigos porque al fin de cuentas todos llegaran a ser igual.

Se han enterado o como mínimo han escuchado cuando las personas cuya relación es ser "mejores amigos" terminan peleándose. Es imposible el llevarse bien todo el tiempo; no importa si la amista es desde la infancia. Al final siempre habrá un motivo para una pelea y es que… entre más dure la amistad, más fuerte, dolorosa y tortuosa serán las consecuencias de aquella pelea.

Parece ficción encontrar la verdadera amistad, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que en verdad existe. Solo falta tener paciencia. Bien dicen que la verdadera amistad solo se encuentra en la cárcel y en el hospital.

Pero… ¿Por qué solo se encontrara de esa forma? Fácil, porque ahí es donde encontraras las verdaderas intenciones de la persona que pretende ser llamada tú amigo o amiga ya sean para bien o para uno de sus planes maquiavélicos.

El pasar del tiempo me es indiferente no me preocupa el presente y el futuro menos; tanto así que, conforme pasan los… ¿días?, semanas o meses… da igual. Sus "buenas" intenciones sobre mi o el intentar conversar conmigo se vuelve ridículo y una pérdida de su valioso tiempo. Por ende busca divertirse a su manera aun si es a costa de otros.

* * *

Observo como comienzan a murmurar sobre mí. Burlas y lastima es lo que más resaltan en sus conversaciones. ¿Dónde han quedado sus intenciones? Tan patético y divertido a la vez.

¿He tenido alguna vez la oportunidad de tener una amistad? Varias veces. Pero como he dicho antes.

 _Hipocresía._ Palabra que odio pero a la vez adoro. _Hipocresía es correspondida con hipocresía._

No me esfuerzo en lo mínimo en acercarme a alguien para entablar una conversación trivial. Si ellos quieren conocerme será por decisión propia, no los obligare a estar conmigo.

Si llegan a hablarme para conocerme mejor, adelante, no se los impediré; tiene la oportunidad de llegar a conocerme, de intentarlo las veces que quieran si es que en verdad lo desean.

Una sonrisa es lo primero que sale en mi cuando lograron el primer paso, lo demás ocurrirá con el tiempo porque poner toda mi confianza así como si nada podrá darme problemas en un futuro; sea cercano o lejano.

Mi compañero o "amigo" podrá contarme su vida entera, ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que cierta persona me considera un amigo; a cambio de su confianza en mí yo le guardare sus secretos no importa si al final se aleja de mí, porque para eso son los… amigos.

Eso no significa que haya ganado mi confianza ni mucho menos mi amistad. Solo son unos cuantos pasos que ha logrado.

No es necesario que llegue a ganarse mi amistad completamente para que llegue a apreciar sus intenciones. Si veo en aquella persona que se considera mi amigo ser como uno… genial, lo ha logrado.

Bienvenido/a tienes un nuevo amigo, uno verdadero.

Nuestra amistad no será la típica escena cliché que se suele demostrar, simplemente por mero capricho, si quieres comportarte como ellos, adelante. Te puedo seguir el juego y sabrás que es una farsa de mi parte. Pero… - _que haríamos sin esta palabr_ a- solo hay una cosa. Yo he puesto toda mi confianza en esa persona por lo tanto espero lo mismo.

 _Patético. Lo sé,_ pero es así como lo considero y debe ser como yo lo diga. ¿ _Egoísta?_ , un poco. ¿Es acaso que mis contradicciones y cuestionamientos demuestran inseguridad? No, este soy yo; es la única respuesta.

Si al final demuestras ser una amistad falsa. Bien, puedes irte. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

Solo… no te atrevas a hablar de más a personas ajenas, a traicionarme en pocas palabras. Porque recuerda así como pudimos llegar a pensar esconder un cadáver… yo soy capaz de hacerlo por cuenta propia.

No quiero que olvides que ese pensamiento se convirtió en una acción. Quién sabe, tal vez el día de mañana le hagas compañía y al final sea yo el único que disfrute y celebre de tal acción con un lugar vacío a mi lado.

 _Soledad o compañía me es bien recibida._ Ambas dan el mismo, enfermizo y predecible resultado. Ojala tengas la suficiente capacidad para cambiar mi forma de pensar.

Con eso sabré que en realidad fuiste un verdadero amigo o de lo contrario les harás compañía a mis supuestas amistades y vaya que la cantidad de dos es poca.

¿Aun así deseas estar conmigo? ¿Estás dispuesto arriesgarte por tan poco?, dependerá de tu cordura por que la advertencia está hecha.

 _Soy el tipo de amigo que hasta te ayudaría a esconder un cadáver, pero si me traicionas, recuerda: se cómo esconder un cadáver._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hola a todos quien estén leyendo esta nota. Para los que no lograron adivinar de quien es el punto de vista. Es de Hipo. Tengo planeado dejarlo hasta aquí, pero a lo mejor puedo poner una continuación. De ser así sería el punto de vista de alguien más. Si ustedes quieren dar su opinión, que les parece la idea; adelante.

Sin más que escribir por el momento, me despido.

Bye…


	2. Toothless

**Disclaimer:** How to Train Your Dragon, ni sus personajes me pertenece; si no a sus respectivos autores.

Solo la trama

 **Nota:**

Au y OoC.

* * *

¿Que todos te catalogan como un ser extraño? Observo tus expresiones -esa mirada perteneciente a unos ojos color verde como el bosque- y como los demás se te acercan con un solo objetivo; burlarse de ti, de tu soledad. Veo que no funciona, sonrió y me burlo de ellos por lo bajo.

Ya ha pasado año y medio desde que entramos a clases. Nunca les das el gusto de ser su juguete. Eso me alegra, no cualquiera se mantendría estoico y mostraría una mirada gélida a todas estas personas. Has demostrado que eres mejor que ellos.

Como es de suponerse no pasa ni un mes desde que entramos cuando los demás comienzan o a hablar sobre tu comportamiento. Sabes soportar el dolor ¿será bueno o malo? Yo en tu lugar mi paciencia estaría al límite, ya habría explotado; aquellos sujetos habrían dejado de ser una molestia; en especial ese chico de musculatura repulsivamente desarrollada. Pero como tú no eres yo, aún siguen frente a ti.

Me es complicado saber quién es la víctima: ellos o tú.

Para mi eres un enigma. Necesito saber más de ti, conocerte mejor y no me importa cuánto tiempo me lleve el intentarlo, haré todo para ganar tu amistad, suena patético ya que, a pesar de terminar mal mis amistades aún tengo la esperanza de conseguir una verdadera y no que me sigan por temor a hacerles daño o por lastima. Prefieren tenerme de su lado a tenerme como enemigo. _Divertido._

No puedo perder nada con intentarlo al menos tratándose físicamente.

Me acerco a ti. Tal como lo preví; me observas sin enarcar una ceja como lo haría cualquiera, exceptúas esa acción. Tu mirada no muestra signos de burla, no subestimas a la primera. Primero analizas a las personas que se te acercan esa es la razón por la cual no te consideran un "peligro" y te ven como si fueras un desahuciado; subestimándote a la primera.

Si supieran estos incautos.

Me presento pareciendo un hipócrita pues desde que entramos nunca me tome la molestia de dirigirte la palabra; aun cuando me percate de tu presencia. Digo mi nombre mientras muestro una sonrisa sincera algo que pone incomodo a los demás, seña que no pasó desapercibida por ti.

Apenas ha pasado medio segundo y ya me ha parecido una eternidad estando de pie. Me siento en un pupitre a tu derecha con el único fin de entablar una conversación contigo cuando el maestro entra e interrumpe mi plan. Molesto con ese profesor refunfuño mientras lo miro molesto y algunos desvían la mirada de nosotros para enfocarla al profesor.

Escucho a alguien burlarse por lo bajo, volteo a mi derecha y te encuentro observándome con una sonrisa ladina. — Es molesto cuando llegan a arruinar tus planes ¿no?

Debía sentirme molesto por burlarse de mí pero me percato que he hecho algo que nadie en este lugar ha logrado; hacerlo sonreír, aunque no haya sido como lo esperaba. Tan absorto estas en tus pensamientos que no pones atención a la clase, y lo mismo me sucede a mí al estar tratando de analizar tu comportamiento. Diría que el cinismo es algo esencial en tu comportamiento. Más bien creo que es tu uso del sarcasmo e ironía cuando tratas con los que se atreven a hablarte.

Tienes el tiempo contado, es lo que pienso cuando el maestro apenas anuncia el final de su clase y ya estas por salir del aula con libreta en mano; con los apuntes de la clase sin exceptuar los garabatos que hacías en varias ocasiones. Idea descartada. Poco te importa lo que ocurra a tu alrededor, me hace ver que pierdes la noción del tiempo.

* * *

— Así que…

— Se directo— Corto lo que formulaba decirle. Indignación, eso es lo que debería sentir, sin embargo rio como si fuera lo más divertido que me hayan dicho.

— Quiero que seamos amigos— Como es costumbre en mi país, le extiendo mi mano esperando que la estreche -señal que acepta mi propuesta.

— ¿Qué ya no tienes los suficientes como para andar coleccionando más?

Quiero ahorcarlo. Trato de imitar tu sonrisa pero me es complicado hacerlo. Solo sonríe al verme. — Ellos no son mis amigos. Solo son convenencieros. Ya sabes a que me refiero— Me encojo de hombros. Así le resto más importancia a la basura.

— Creí que nunca te darías cuenta. Aunque sinceramente otros de tus "amigos" se asustan con facilidad. Que acomplejados están ¿no lo crees?

Sus palabras disminuyeron un poco mi enojo, pero aun quería apretar su cuello, detenerme hasta que crujiera.

— Oye, con esa expresión estas incomodando a los demás— Señala aburrido a nuestro alrededor.

— Y se espantaran más si me vieran estrujarte el cuello— Que poco soportan estas personas. No pueden verme con una expresión psicópata cuando ya se están preparando para huir del peligro. Pero, que debería de hacer para que tomaras en serio mis palabras. _Acaso querrás que te obligue a decirlo._

— Ah sí, muy linda tu idea— Le da poca importancia a lo que digo y se aleja el cínico, a punto de dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

— Pensaras en mi propuesta— Tengo que asegurar. No aceptare un no por respuesta.

Gira a verme y sonríe retándome con la mirada. — La he aceptado, solo falta que te esfuerces en que dure. Nos vemos.

Era todo lo que necesitaba oír, amigo. Veras que, cuando digo que seré un amigo fiel no lo tomo a juego. Soy capaz de cometer crímenes a tu lado con tal de que nuestra amistad dure y sea divertido para ambos; más cuando sea para quitar a los intrusos de nuestro camino. Más aún si es en la noche.

Sabías que sé que tu padre es judicial. Le deseo suerte a ambos, sobre todo a ti.

Algún día te contare porque me apodaban Nigth fury y por qué algunos quieren mi cabeza a como dé lugar

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahora sí, este es el final… esperen, en realidad no. Me pidieron uno entre Astrid o Patapez. Por mayoría de votos el siguiente será de Astrid.

Bye...


	3. Astrid

**Disclaimer:** How to Train Your Dragon, ni sus personajes me pertenece; si no a sus respectivos autores.

Solo la trama

 **Notas y advertencias:**

Au moderno y OoC.

Contenido no apto para algunos –leves palabras altisonantes, personajes con trastornos psicológicos, mención de muerte- Una disculpa anticipada por si resultan ofendidos, también por si encuentran alguno que otro error tanto ortográfico como gramatical (lo sé, no soy perfecta) pero tengan en cuenta que les estoy advirtiendo.

* * *

No lo puedo creer. A pesar de ver me niego a creerlo. Las reacciones de todos fueron sustituidas de burla a miedo cuando se enteraron que ese chico de pelo negro como la noche y ojos dorados ahora estuviera conviviendo con Hipo. ¡Con Hipo Horrendo Abadejo lll!

Es poca la información que se sabe sobre aquel chico. Si preguntan por él; lo único que responderán con certeza es que es un extranjero. La mayoría le teme o le odia. Es por eso que los pocos que se atreven a juntarse con él, es solo para salvar su pellejo; protegerse de los demás.

Son unos patéticos cobardes. Creen que estando a su lado podrán resguardarse de otros agresores e inclusive pavonear como si fuesen superiores al sentirse intocables.

Pero -para desgracia del chico alto- yo sé un secreto que nadie sabe y solo una chica ha podido confirmarlo. Su nombre real es desconocido y se mantiene con el seudónimo de _Stormfly._ Ella fue una de las pocas novias con las que el de ojos dorados o, mejor dicho el de ojos color verde-amarillo intento pasar el rato. Ella como venganza me contó de su pasado. Inevitable, él se llegó a enterar y ahora la chica se esconde. No por el temor de ser atrapada sino por el bien de su familia.

Antes de perder contacto con _Stormfly_ me envió un mensaje, el cual me confundió. En su contenido menciono que no contara nada a nadie. Si llegaban a encontrarla, por mi seguridad no mencionaría mi nombre en ningún motivo. Su último texto enviado decía: No hagas una tontería, hermanita.

Me sentí desconcertada. Bien, teníamos suficiente tiempo como para confiarnos nuestros secretos, pero el que me consideraba parte de su familia. No quería ponerme en riesgo. Sonreí después de encontrarle significado a palabras que nunca esperé en la vida.

Siendo advertida. Como apoyo y favor contaré a quienes lo buscan, callar y esperar de brazos cruzados su captura… ni pensarlo. ¡Soy Astrid Hofferson! Era suficiente que _Stormfly_ estuviera viviendo con miedo. Además, si hablo. Aquel no sospecharía de mí. Solo soy una persona cualquiera que no sabe de mi existencia. Por lo contrario… Sé dónde se esconde; ese tal _Night fury_ sabrá que no debe meterse con quienes quiero y me importan.

A sólo unas horas de hablar cuando me entero de la repentina amistad.

Se hizo amigo de Hipo. Parece imposible, una pesadilla. ¿¡Pero que estupidez ha cometido al juntarse con él!?

Lo que más me sorprendió cuando lo vi después de tiempo. Es ver la nueva actitud que tomo Abadejo. No es el mismo, el que conocía cuando niña. _Hipo ya no eres el mismo_ ,

" _Ya nunca será el mismo"._

¿Qué paso con ese chico de sonrisa sincera? Aún recuerdo todas esas expresiones que marcaban su rostro, cuando estaba alegre sonreía, cuando se enojaba su rostro se veía gracioso debido a los pucheros que hacía. Solo fui a vivir con mi tío dos años, cuando regrese lo vi comenzar a comportarse diferente. No le tome importancia.

Pero… un día llego, un día en el que desapareció, una tarde después de clases junto a unos gemelos y al amanecer… Desde ese día cambio sin llamar demasiado la atención de los demás, inclusive la mía. Dejo de sonreír con sinceridad y cuando estaba triste igual sonreía. Sus sonrisas dejaron de ser sinceras y solo sirvieron para enmascarar cualquier otra expresión.

" _No fue tanta la diferencia ¿verdad? Nadie lo noto, excepto tu pero fingiste darte igual lo que pasara con su vida"._

Él no me importa. Lo que haga con su vida me da igual, solo fue la impresión de verlo juntarse con una persona y no una cualquiera.

" _Estás cambiando el tema. ¿Y qué tiene que ver esa persona con Hipo?"_

¡Mucho! El problema es el de pelo azabache. Justo cuando iba a contar todo él tuvo que interponerse en el camino. Opino que lo hizo a propósito. Qué casualidad que el pelirrojo tiene como padre a un judicial que en poco tiempo se hizo uno de los mejores y ese judicial va por un tal _Night fury_ debido a que no quedo satisfecho en su propio país _._ Ahora debo hablarle a Hipo para que cuide su espalda…

" _Paranoica, solo es una simple amistad. Hipo siempre andaba solo"._

¡Esa amistad me parece algo ridículo! ¿Qué le vería Abadejo a él? Hay varios motivos para que haya estado sin amistades durante años. Para empezar es como el marginado de la escuela. Por lo tanto, si Abadejo quisiera un amigo los otros lo hubieran rechazado y burlado de él. Ahora, nada le importa incluso demostró hostilidad a los pocos que le hablaban.

Acaso es idiota... Está bien, lo admito. No negare que tiene inteligencia y el ingenio para arreglar ciertas situaciones además de cierto talento para el dibujo. ¿A quién engaño? Hipo me importa más de lo que debería y eso me enfada. Me es realmente molesto e indignante sobre todo porque fui yo la primera en mostrar indiferencia.

" _Por lo que cuentas no es preocupación lo que tienes"._

¡No! Estás equivocada es un… un... Es una farsa.

Sentí una mirada de odio, como si, con tan solo mirarme, me apuñalara. Porque es así como me siento. No soy conocida como una cobarde. Volteo y los veo, me pasan de largo. Mentiría si digo que me ignoraron. Porque ese chico de ojos "dorados" me sigue con la mirada, una cargada de odio. Es como si me amenazara para no acercarme a su amigo.

" _Tienes miedo. Eres como Hipo. ¿Qué harás ahora? De seguro te pondrás la misma máscara que él… jejeje, solo que la tuya tendrá más "indiferencia" que falsas sonrisas"._

Ja, estás equivocada. Yo no soy como él. Estás demente y espero que me escuches porque no estas ayudando en nada. Solo estas demostrando estar fuera de tus cabales…

" _No quiero discutir sobre mi cordura. Estamos hablando de ti, Astrid. En primera: Al inicio te quejas de que nunca muestra sus verdaderas expresiones, sus sentimientos; cuando, tu estás en la misma situación. Finges estar molesta por todo cuando en realidad lo único que haces es evadir. Evadir como Abadejo lo hace. Porque te quejas del comportamiento de Hipo si tú estas igual que él"._

Sal de mi mente, no caeré en tu juego. Lo único que buscas es divertirte. Me causas repulsión.

" _Dices que juego con tu mente pero eres tú la que crea esta conversación y solo porque te preocupa lo que pase con Hipo. Pero tu preocupación no es por el peligro que corre sino porque ahora ese espacio vacío que creías destinado para ti ahora lo está ocupando el ex de tu amiga"._

Ella no es mi amiga. Es mi familia, mi única hermana y si no quiere decir su verdadero nombre es solo por seguridad. Porque ella sabe de lo que su exnovio es capaz de hacer con tal de que nadie se meta en su camino.

" _Comienzo a fastidiarme de tus excusas y mejor cambiemos de tema. Acaso tus cambios repentinos de humor es por amor. Dime Astrid ¿Te has enamorado? ¿Estas enamorada?"_

¿¡Yo!? ¡No! N-no puedo estar… no puedo estar enamorada de… de… ¡No puedo estar enamorada de Hipo!

" _Nunca mencione de quien"._

¡Cállate! Deja de hablarme o todos creerán que estoy loca.

" _Entonces… no sientes nada por Hipo. Está bien, te "creeré". Aunque sea una lástima. El chico no es feo y esta…"_

No me cambies de tema Hea…

— ¡Oh! Lo siento Astrid. Me fijare por donde voy para la próxima— Lo veo a los ojos, su disculpa solo lo dice para no perder más el tiempo con mi presencia. El de pupi-lentes dorados lo sabe porque me mira y sonríe con auto suficiencia. _Ese bastardo._

— Astrid, ¿verdad? Bueno adiós, tenemos prisa— Nuevamente, esa misma mirada de desprecio mezclada con el odio.

" _Tu mirada hacia él es similar. Le odias, lo sé"._

¿Por qué…?

" _¿Del odiarlo? No sé, dime tú"._

Eso no. Olvidémonos de ese estorbo. Porque mi corazón no quiere oír a la razón. No quiero admitirlo en público, ni mucho menos que sepan los demás de que…

" _¿De qué? ¿De qué aun así quieres ser amiga de Hipo?"_

No, de que quiero tener de él más que una amistad.

" _¡Sorpresa! ¿Con él a su lado, pegado como abeja a la miel? Lo veo imposible. Esas miradas de odio que te da dicen mucho sobre no acercarte a Hipo"._

El ya no importa. Me olvidare de acusarlo por el momento para que se aleje de mi Hipo y si es necesario… lo haré a un lado. No importa recurrir a lo más bajo y ruin que conozca. Tal vez inclusive termine como tú, Heather.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hola, lamento la demora. Como compensación lo hice un poco más extenso que los dos anteriores. La idea original era hacer un one-shot así que espero no haya perdido el hilo y se haya puesto confuso o tedioso. Sí es así no me molestaría que lo mencionaran.

Bueno, ahora si supongo que ya es el último. No podía marcar como completo ya que, por mayoría de votos me pidieron uno de Astrid y habría sido injusto pedir opinión para después ignorar sus opiniones sin más. Antes de despedirme este último PoV va dirigido para: "Jonavis F.D", "dly", "LightningAndDeathItself218" y "KatPrincess01". Gracias por su apoyo al leer, comentar, etc.

Jonavis F.D: Tienes razón tal vez el capítulo anterior fue de Toothless lamento la corta duración de tu decepción pero he aquí el de Astrid. Lo prometido es deuda. La votación fue democrática y de mayoría relativa…. blah, blah, blah; además de que me llamo la atención escribir sobre ella. Tienes razón respecto a ese tipo de relaciones. Gracias por tu apoyo y me consideres así. Sobre el tema de seguir una historia con esta trama aún no está decidido pero lo pensare, la idea suena tentadora.

Dudas, consejos, aclaraciones, llamadas de atención, ideas… lo que sea de ustedes no están obligados a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

Bye…


End file.
